<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Invader Dib by UnpopularGoose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627588">Invader Dib</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnpopularGoose/pseuds/UnpopularGoose'>UnpopularGoose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Dib is 15 earth years, Dog!Gir, Friendship, Human!Zim, Irken!Dib, Irken!Gaz, Irken!Membrane, Protective Professor Membrane, Species Swap, Swearing, ZADF, Zim is 15, character almost dIES, high school setting, possible ZaDr in the future</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:48:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnpopularGoose/pseuds/UnpopularGoose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Invader Dib is a species swap AU where Dib, Gaz, and Membrane are Irkens and Zim is a human (Gir is a dog).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Blood Warning</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Computer. Scan for life forms.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Scanning for life forms… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> … </em>
</p><p>
  <em> … </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Life from found.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Identify.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Identifying life form… Life form identified as INVADER GAZ. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What is her condition?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Identifying condition of INVADER GAZ… INVADER GAZ is healthy and unharmed. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Thank the Tallest.”</p><p> </p><p>An Irken dressed in a long lab coat leans back in his chair. He takes his hand and brushes it over his scalp. His blue, goggled eyes continue to stare at the screen. He takes a small breath. “Computer.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yes, Dr. Membrane? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Update me when Invader Gaz’s condition changes.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Of course, sir. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The computer powers off and Dr. Membrane stands up. He presses a button on his desk. “Dib! Report to my lab now, please.”</p><p> </p><p>Very little time passes before another Irken of a smaller stature arrives at the entrance of the lab. “Yes sir! Reporting for duty!”</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Membrane smiles. “How’s research on Gaz’s next assignment going, Dib?” The taller Irken paces around the room as he awaits the answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Planet Earth is many light years away,” Dib answers confidently, “Its inhabits include many species of plants and animals. The most prominent animal on the planet are hu-mons.”</p><p> </p><p>“‘Hu-mons?’ What an interesting name. I’d assume they would be called ‘Earthans’ or something of that sort.”</p><p> </p><p>“A perfectly normal assumption, Sir! However, that is not the case.” The Irken quickly swipes through his little clipboard and shows Dr. Membrane a picture of a <em> hu-mon </em>.</p><p> </p><p>The taller Irken  raises his lip in a snarl. “Very strange. Quite ugly too.” He takes the clipboard from Dib’s claws and examines the image. “As soon as Invader Gaz returns, share this information with her.”</p><p> </p><p>Dib nods enthusiastically. “Yes sir! How long until she returns?”</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Membrane hands the clipboard back and stares at the monitor. </p><p> </p><p>“…”</p><p> </p><p>“Sir? Are you ok?”</p><p> </p><p>The scientist shakes his head. “I’m worried. That’s all.” He huffs and turns to face Dib once more. “I’m surprised you are not worried. She is your twin, is she not?”</p><p> </p><p>Dib nods again. “Yes yes that’s correct.” He taps his claws on his clipboard. “There is no need to be worried. She’s the best at collecting data undetected! She’s really good at sneaking up on me and scaring me.” He laughs nervously. “I am curious, though, why are you worried?”</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Membrane sighs. “I do not think I can answer that, Dib. Perhaps it’s the parental instincts being reawakened.” He pauses and stares blankly at the wall behind Dib. </p><p> </p><p>The apprentice holds his breath for a moment as he waits for the scientist to continue.</p><p> </p><p> Dr. Membrane snaps his attention back to reality and frowns. “However, that is impossible! Scientifically impossible!” He clears his throat. “There is no way an Irken and <em> devolve </em>. It would make no sense.”</p><p> </p><p>Dib sighs and nods his head. “Correct you are, sir.” He stands there awkwardly, maintaining heavy eye contact with his mentor. “Um… Are you hungry, sir? You’ve been in your lab all day. I could retrieve a snack for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Membrane nods. “That would be great, thank you.” He taps his claw on his chin. “Chocolate covered chips, if there are any left.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes sir.” Dib turns away and rushes out of the lab to fetch his mentor the snack.</p><p> </p><p>The scientist turns towards the computer. He stares at it and thinks hard to himself. <em> Scientifically impossible to devolve. Scientifically impossible… </em> </p><p> </p><p>With another intake of breath, Dr. Membrane makes a new order to the computer. “Mute all updates concerning Invader Gaz.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Updates on INVADER GAZ muted. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He leaves a note on the counter that reads “Apprentice Dib, please leave the snack here. I am leaving to clear my head. Thank you, Dr. Membrane.” </p><p> </p><p>He sighs quietly and leaves the lab.</p><p> </p><p>The computer screen blinks on and off before text begins to appear.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> INVADER GAZ condition update: CRITICAL </em>
</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>Puddles. Drops scattered about. A thin trail of pink leads to a green figure hunched over. Another puddle of pink is growing underneath the being. They are hugging their side. Their hands are becoming stained with their own blood.</p><p> </p><p>“Dammit Membrane.” They take in a sharp breath of air. “Why aren’t you responding?”</p><p> </p><p>They quickly type on the gauntlet that occupies their wrist. “If that lousy scientist can’t respond…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Calling APPRENTICE DIB… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> … </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ... </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Gaz! Hello!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Dib, thank the Tallest!” She coughs into her gloved claws. “You have to send help, Dib, I’m freaking dying.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Wait what? That makes no sense! Dr. Membrane had the computer inform him when your condition changes!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Gaz scoffs. “Well obviously he muted the comput— gah!” She hunches over and grips the biggest gash on her body tighter. “Shit there’s pink everywhere.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “As long as you don’t panic I can help out. Dr Membrane is out of his lab, though. He wrote something about going on a walk.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Irk! Dib, enough background information! I’m <em> dying </em>.” She pauses for a moment and stares at herself. She begins to laugh hysterically. ”I don’t think this much blood is supposed to be coming from an Irken.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Send me your coordinates and I’ll send a Voot Cruiser your way. I’m assuming your old one is damaged?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I think the inhabitants took it for parts. Damn robots.” She presses a few buttons and a loud beep comes from her device. “There. The coordinates are sent.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “It should arrive fairly quickly with medical supplies!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Thanks, Dib.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Anything for my twin.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He hangs up the call and Gaz sighs. A small smile spreads across her face. “Bye.” She leans against the rock again and closes her eyes. Her breath begins to slow down as she drifts into a risky sleep.</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Voot Cruiser 023028 selected. Medical supplies loaded. Coordinates set. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dib finishes inputting the information for Gaz’s Voot Cruiser. The apprentice rapidly taps the counter with his claws. “Computer! Send the Voot Cruiser now.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Of course. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dib watches the cruiser launch into the atmosphere from the lab window. “Go fast, cruiser. Go fast and save Gaz.”</p><p> </p><p>He takes a shaky breath and turns from the window. It shouldn’t take much time. “Notify me when the ship reaches Invader Gaz, please.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Notifications on. 023028 has entered space. It should arrive before INVADER GAZ’s heart stops. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, computer.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Of course, APPRENTICE DIB. </em>
</p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>“Zim, honey, come upstairs please.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t right now, Mom! I’m upgrading something.” </p><p> </p><p>“Zim!”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, alright! I’m coming up!”</p><p> </p><p>Zim tosses his machine onto his desk and rushes up the stairs. He sees his mother mixing something on the stove. Smells like cheese. “What’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>His mother lifts up a piece of paper. “Your report card for the final quarter is in.”</p><p> </p><p>Zim groans loudly and sits on the kitchen counter. “How bad is it? Cs? Ds?”</p><p> </p><p>Zim listens to his mother chuckle. <em> That’s not right. </em>He could see the back of her head shake. “No, no. You’re not even close.”</p><p> </p><p>He took a sharp breath. “<em> Fs? </em>”</p><p> </p><p>His mother turns from what she was doing and raises her eyebrows. “You really think you’re doing <em> that </em> bad in school?”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, yeah. I don’t do the homework.”</p><p> </p><p>She turns off the stove and puts the slip of paper in her son’s hands. Zim looks up at her and back at the paper. Slowly he unfolds it and gawks at what he sees.</p><p> </p><p>“Five As and two Bs?” He reads over the report card a few more times and laughs. “Oh you really got me Mom! But seriously, where's my report card.” He cranes his neck to look behind her. “These are probably Keef’s grades, where are mine?”</p><p> </p><p>His mother raises a single eyebrow. “Zim are you serious? These are your grades. I talked to your teacher about it and he was understanding. In fact…” she takes the paper back from Zim and turns it around. “He says you’re the smartest in the class. It wouldn’t kill you to do your homework every once and awhile.”</p><p> </p><p>Zim nearly falls off the counter. “No no no no no. That’s not possible. One hundred percent impossible. Miss Bitters was never like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well Mr. Genial is not Miss Bitters. Though it would’ve been nice if she recognized your intelligence in seventh grade so you could get better opportunities.” She looks at Zim dead in the eye. “Like skipping a grade.” </p><p> </p><p>Zim laughs nervously. “It’s not like I wanted to get held back! I just really, <em>really </em>wanted to finish the translator for Gir!”</p><p> </p><p>“DID I HEAR MY NAME?” A small ball of black fur barrels into the kitchen. “HIYA ZIM!!” The dog looks up at Zim and he smiles. It almost looked like his blue eyes were sparkling. </p><p> </p><p>Zim crouches down and pets Gir’s face. “Hi there puppy.” He looks up at his mom. “See? Without the translator I’d be lonely.” He sticks out his lip in a pretend pout.</p><p> </p><p>His mother chuckles and places the paper back on the counter. “Just, do your homework sometimes, ok? You'll be 15 soon and you're starting hi skool in a couple of months.” She waves her hand, letting him know that he can get back to work.</p><p> </p><p>A wide smile spreads across Zim’s face. He laughs and scoops Gir up in his arms. “Let’s get back to work, buddy!” He runs back into the basement, Gir’s screams of excitement echo throughout the house as they descend the stairs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dr. Membrane walks into his lab, sipping on a sugary drink. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees Dib staring out the window. He clears his throat to get his apprentice’s attention. “What are you looking at, Dib?”</p><p> </p><p>Dib spins around, startled at his mentor’s entrance. “W-well…” Dib presses a button on the counter and the computer turns on. The screen flashes a bright red with <em> GAZ CONDITION: CRITICAL </em>written in giant white letters.</p><p> </p><p>Membrane’s drink falls from his claws. The liquid splashes onto the ground. He brings his hands to his mouth, eyes widening. He snaps his attention back to Dib. “How long has she been like this? Have you sent a medical Voot yet? Will the voot get there in time?”</p><p> </p><p>Dib’s heart rate began to increase at Dr. Membrane’s sudden panic. He finally manages to squeak out his answers. “It’s been like this for half an hour, I sent out a new voot, and the voot should arrive in a couple of min-”</p><p> </p><p>The computer beeps loudly and the screen turns yellow. <em> CONDITION UPDATE: STABLE </em>. Both Irkens let out a giant sigh of relief. Dib watches as his mentor grabs onto the counter and falls onto his knees.</p><p> </p><p>“I should’ve kept the updates unmuted. It would be a shame if…” He looks over at Dib, whose eyes are wide in concern. “...If the empire lost a valuable soldier.” He grunts as he lifts himself off of the ground. </p><p> </p><p>Dib looks down at the floor and then back at Dr. Membrane. “I’m going to wait at the landing site for Gaz’s Voot.” He quickly scurries out of the room, grabbing his clipboard from the counter. </p><p> </p><p>Membrane closes the lab door as soon as Dib exited. He stares at the screen. “Dammit.” He clenches his fists and begins to shake. “DAMMIT!” He swipes everything off his desk and collapses into his chair. He brought a hand to his face and hisses quietly. “Dammit…”</p><p>---</p><p>Dib maneuvers his way through the semi-crowded hallway. Very few of the Irkens he passes are taller than him. He manages to get through with very little difficulty. At least until he trips over something and falls down.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey watch it!"</p><p> </p><p>...Or some<em> one </em>. Dib flips himself over and locks eyes with the Irken he tripped over. They were glaring at Dib, their right eye twitching. Dib lifts himself off the ground with his PakLegs and extends one out to the other Irken. “Ah, sorry Invader Skooge are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Skooge hits the PakLeg away before lifting himself up. “Watch where you’re going next time, Dib. Why are you in such a rush?”</p><p> </p><p>“Gaz is returning soon and I want to be there."</p><p> </p><p>“Why is she coming back so early? She’s been there for, what, a week?”</p><p> </p><p>Dib nods and grips the sides of his clipboard. “She, uh…” He taps the sides of the clipboard. “The planet is just small, she has enough information.”</p><p> </p><p>Skooge smiles and nods his head. “That makes sense. Tell her I said hi.” He turns around and waves as he walks away.</p><p> </p><p>Dib waves back and nods. He sighs and begins to jog to his destination. Hoping Gaz would be alive when she arrives.</p><p>---</p><p>There are a few Irken and Vortian engineers tending to the various voots at the port. Dib sees the white Medical Voot entering the port. His heart rate begins to accelerate as he quickens his pace. One of the Voltians at the landing site puts her hand up to stop Dib. “A voot is landing please wait behind the line.”</p><p> </p><p>Dib lifts himself up by his PakLegs. “My <em> twin </em> is in there and <em> I </em> called the voot. I need to see if she’s ok.”</p><p> </p><p>“I need you to wait ple-”</p><p> </p><p>“Let him through, Bunn. He’s Dr. Membrane’s apprentice."</p><p> </p><p>Dib looks over at the Irken who spoke up. He gives them a small smile. “Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>The Irken nods and motions Dib to a spot at the landing site. “You called this voot?” They watch as Dib nods and continues. “You must have called it using Dr. Membrane’s computer. Typically apprentices can’t just request a voot with no permission.”</p><p> </p><p>Dib’s antenna flattens against his head. “Meaning?”</p><p> </p><p>They look at Dib. “It means nothing. I was just stating a fact. You scientists are so focused on meaningless things.” They turn their attention back to the landing voot as it finally makes contact with the landing site. They press a button on the voot and it opens.</p><p> </p><p>Dib drops his clipboard and covers his mouth. Gaz said it was bad but she didn't say it was <em> this </em> bad. There is a massive gash across her stomach along with many smaller cuts and scrapes across her form. </p><p> </p><p>The Irken engineer turns their head to Dib. “Ah, you weren’t expecting this either? She looks pretty bad off. The Almighty Tallests will probably just dispose of her.” They quickly scribble something on their clipboard and hand it to Dib. “This is for your mentor.”</p><p> </p><p>Dib folds the paper and stuffs it into his pocket. “I’ll give this to him. Can you tell me your name so he knows who it’s from?”</p><p> </p><p>They stare at Dib for a moment before answering. “It’s on the paper.” They wave over two medical drones who take Gaz out of the voot and put her on a stretcher. “You should hurry. I don’t know how long your twin has.”</p><p> </p><p>Dib nods. He quickly walks over to Gaz and puts a hand on her arm. “You’ll be ok. Membrane will figure something out.” He watches as the drones run off to continue treating Gaz. Dib sticks his hand into his pocket and holds the paper inside. <em> He’ll know what to do, right? Membrane can fix her… right? </em> He turns and runs back to Membrane's lab, hoping—<em>begging</em>—that he'll be able to help.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dib bursts into Dr. Membrane’s lab, completely out of breath. He looks up at the messy lab and tilts his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What on Irk happened here? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He spots Dr. Membrane in the corner of the room, rubbing the sides of his head. Dib clears his throat loud enough for the scientist to notice him. “Sir, I have a note for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Membrane looks up and sighs. He lifts himself out of his chair with a grunt and shuffles over to Dib. He takes the paper from Dib’s claws and reads it. His eyes narrow once he finishes. “That son of a bitch Kezu is going to get their lights knocked out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dib folds his hands together. “Kezu? Is that the name of the voot engineer?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Membrane nods and folds the paper back up, lightly placing it on the table. “They don't take my job seriously. Too bad they're one of the Tallests’ favorites.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dib nods and furrows his brow. “What will happen to Gaz, sir?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Membrane freezes and stares blankly at the wall. His claws were twitching slightly. Dib steps forward slightly before his mentor snaps back into reality. “I’ll figure something out.” He waves his hand, signalling Dib to leave. “I need to be left alone for now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His apprentice gives him a small nod and turns to leave. As he approaches the doorway, Dib cranes his neck to see Membrane typing away at his computer. A menu appears on the screen with “TALLEST APPOINTMENT” written in giant white letters. Membrane looks up from his computer and turns his attention to Dib.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you to </span>
  <em>
    <span>leave</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dib had spent a few days in the apprentice chambers, moping, as Dr. Membrane hadn’t requested for his presence since Gaz was hospitalized. Dib wasn’t even sure if Gaz was still alive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During his hourly sulking session, an Irken apprentice approaches Dib with a note in their hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, you’re Dib, correct?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dib slowly lifts his head up and locks eyes with the other apprentice. “Yeah I am. What do you need?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The apprentice smiles and hands the note to Dib. “I’m Apprentice Poonk. Dr. Membrane--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the sound of his mentor’s name, Dib quickly snatches the note and reads it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Apprentice Dib,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It is very urgent that you come to my lab IMMEDIATELY. There is some very important information I need to discuss with you. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-Membrane</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A large, toothy smile spreads across Dib’s face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This must mean Gaz is alive!</span>
  </em>
  <span> He shoves Poonk out of the way and rushes to Membrane’s office. He almost trips over Invader Skooge again but ungainly leaps over the short Irken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he arrives at the door to the lab he pauses. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gaz is either fine or dead. Either way, Membrane is probably ready to need me again. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dib takes a deep breath and opens the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Either Poonk took forever to give you the note or you decided to sleep before coming here”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gaz!” Dib rushes to his twin and hugs her tightly, tears beginning to form in his massive eyes. “I’m so glad you’re alive!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey watch it! You’re going to reopen my wounds!” Gaz pushes Dib off of her and sits down on a bed. “You aren’t here to see me you dummy. Membrane has to talk to you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dib chuckles and wipes his eyes. “Right, right.” He turns around and sees Dr. Membrane, beaming at Dib’s excitement. “What do you need me for, sir?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Membrane uncrosses his arms and puts his claws on his hips. “As you can see, Gaz is getting along just fine. And thanks to my expert persuasion, I was able to make a deal with the Tallest so they wouldn’t exterminate Gaz.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dib’s eyes widen. “What was the deal, sir?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Membrane’s smile faded slightly. He steps closer to Dib and places his hand on his apprentice’s shoulder. “The deal involves you, Dib.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The apprentice’s brow furrows. “I-is that a bad thing..?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only if you think it’s bad. You see… you are going to Earth in Gaz’s place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright, Dib? I was hoping you--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think that's a wonderful deal </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea! I have never left Irk and this would be amazing! Imagine all of the information I can gather! Ooh, I wonder if there are scientists on Earth… I would have to make a hu-mon disguise! And--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Membrane smiles as his apprentice rambles at all of the activities he could do on Earth. “Dib”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Dib stops himself to answer his mentor, “Yes sir?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The trip will take about three months. The Tallest decided all you need is an Invader Voot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I won’t be accompanied by a SIR unit?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Membrane shakes his head. “No. But your Voot will have a computer to contact me with, a portable base, and a disguise kit. I suggest you work on a base and disguise for the time you are in your Voot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How often will you call sir?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve decided every week I’ll call in to see what you have discovered.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dib gives a small smile. “One last question sir, when am I leaving for Earth?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Membrane takes his hand off of his apprentice’s shoulder and crosses his arms again. “Today. You have a few hours before you have to head out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait seriously? I don’t get </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> time to prepare?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid not. Your Voot is ready to go, we just need you to get in it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dib nods solemnly and grabs his clipboard from the countertop. “I guess I’m ready now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be sad my boy. It’s better you leave now before the Tallest change their mind.” Dr. Membrane awkwardly brings his apprentice into a loose hug. “Be careful, Dib. We don’t know how savage these hu-mons are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s been almost three months since Dib has set off to Earth. He had created a disguise of a hu-mon boy with black hair, light brown skin, and amber-colored eyes. The outfit was fairly simple. Blue shirt with a ghost, tall red boots, black jeans, and a long black coat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dib put the last touch on his base before looking up to see how close he was to the planet. His eyes widen at the site of all of the water on Earth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s called ‘Earth.’ Why is there more water than earth?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He shakes his thoughts away and starts pushing buttons on his Voot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>PREPARING FOR LANDING…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>PLEASE FASTEN SAFETY STRAPS…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dib quickly bucks his straps and holds onto the sides of the Voot. He could feel the ship beginning to heat up as it breaks through the planet’s atmosphere. The ship begins to slow down after passing through the atmosphere.</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Activate Camouflage mode!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ACTIVATING CAMOUFLAGE</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>CAMOUFLAGE ACTIVATED</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ship finally lands and Dib turns on his disguise. He hops out of the voot and presses a button on the side of the ship. The ship begins to rumble as it begins to build his designed base.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stares at the base and smiles. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I could've been an architect. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He opens the door to the base and steps inside.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry for the long hiatus! I got distracted with a lot of stuff... Enjoy this new chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zim wakes up at the sound of his alarm blaring in his ear. He growls and turns it off. He slides off his bed and picks up Gir. “Another day of school buddy. I have to leave you downstairs.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dog squirms in his arms and whines. “I want to go to skool with you!” He looks up at Zim with pleading eyes as his thoughts are translated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, Gir.” He glances at his backpack and back at his dog. “Maybe I can sneak you in my backpack…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gir’s eyes light up at the opportunity. “Yes! Yes, sneak me!” He leaps out of Zim’s arms and sprint to the backpack, diving head first. Zim covers his face and groans. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is a bad Idea. </span>
  </em>
  <span> “You’ll have to be quiet Gir. Mom and Dad can’t find out.” He shuffles over to the pooch and kneels down. “Can you do that for me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gir enthusiastically nods his head. “I can be quiet! Watch!” The dog stares at Zim without blinking. The teen lifts an eyebrow and inches away. “Ok well, I’m going to get ready for skool now.” Gir continues to stare at Zim as he leaves the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>At least I know he can be a watchdog now. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zim shudders. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Creepy.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The teen ascends the stairs to the kitchen and opens the basement door. Zim’s mom was frying eggs on the stove. “Hi Mom.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His mom yelps, dropping the spatula at Zim’s sudden greeting. “Oh my God, Zim! Don’t sneak up on me like that.” She bends down and picks up the now dirty spatula. “Can you grab a new thing please.” She gestures to a drawer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zim nods. “Sorry Mom.” He grabs a new spatula and hands it to his mom. He points to the eggs as his mom flips one. “Are those for me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nods and flips the second. “Your dad ate the last of your cereal yesterday.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zim’s eyes widen and he shakes his fist at the ceiling. “What?! Dad dared to eat </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> cereal? He’ll rue the day he crossed me!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His mother bursts out in laughter and slides the eggs onto a plate. “You should be in drama Zimmy. You’re really funny.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bisexual? Check. Arsonist? Check. Funny apparently? Check.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Zim shrugs. “I guess I’m qualified for the class. Perhaps </span>
  <em>
    <span>over</span>
  </em>
  <span>qualified? I don’t know how smart drama kids are.” He takes the plate from the counter. He picks up the egg with his hand and stuffs it in his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Zim. Use a fork.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah come on it's fine.” He picks up the second egg, only to drop it at his mother’s murderous glare. “ Oh ok.” He grabs a fork from the drawer and stabs the egg. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good boy.” His mom picks up the pan and begins cleaning it in the sink. “Oh, Zim, did you know we have a new neighbor? They moved in last night.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zim swallows the egg and looks up. “Which house?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Surprisingly it’s a new house. I didn’t even see or hear construction on it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zim pokes his head out the kitchen window and spotted a new, tall house smooshed between two homes that were already there. “That doesn’t look structurally sound. And why did they put it in that tiny spot?” He wipes his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Zim, don't do that. You’ll make the shirt dirty.” She looks out the window and shrugs. “Who knows. Maybe the neighbor wanted the house to look like that.” She looks at the kitchen clock and quickly puts away the pan. “Get moving Zim you’ll miss the bus.” She lightly pushes her son back towards the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going, I’m going!” He sprints up the stairs and throws on a shirt, pair of pants, and his alien hoodie. He looks over at his bag where Gir was still blankly staring at him. He furrows his eyebrows and zips up the bag, leaving a hole so Gir can breath. He carefully puts his bag on and heads downstairs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye mom, love you.” He hears his mom respond “I love you more” before he leaves the house and runs to the bus. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It seems that the earth children go to skool on a thing called a buz... </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dib looks at himself in the mirror and admires his disguise. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I look the part. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He steps outside his home and sees children loading into a yellow vehicle. Upon the side of the vehicle reads “Skool Buz.” He notices all of the fabric paks the children have on and he looks back at his own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Almost instantly, two straps form around his shoulders to mimic the paks of the earth children. He takes a deep breath and makes his way to the buz. The buz operator opens an eye at Dib and frowns. “Name?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The irken opens his mouth but nothing comes out. He closes it for a second before finally responding. “It’s Dib.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The operator looks down at their clipboard and back at Dib. “Your name isn’t here. How do you spell it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What do you mean how do you spell it? It’s three letters!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dib clears his throat and lightly shakes his head. “D-I-B. Dib”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They look back at the board and smile at the disguised alien. “It’s still not here. Are you a new student?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dib nods, getting annoyed at the operators in incompetence. “I moved here yesterday and I need to attend skool. For… information… collecting…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that’s the funniest way I ever did hear a student say learn! Go on in, pick a seat!” The operator motions back to the bus and Dib flashes an annoyed smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.” The Irken makes his way to the middle of the buz, avoiding sitting next to </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>human. He spots an empty seat with no human child or any mysterious stains. He sits down and shudders at the toughness of the seats.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hesitantly puts his elbow on the window seal and looks out of it. He suddenly spots a human who seemed </span>
  <em>
    <span>different</span>
  </em>
  <span> from the rest of the students. Their clothes were brighter and their skin seemed to be darker than most of the skool children. They were also… </span>
  <em>
    <span>cleaner</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The majority of children on the bus were covered in stains, most likely from food, and almost all of them were terrifying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dib shudders again as he looks back at the rest of the children. He turns back to outside and watches the human running to the buz, hopping on as soon as the operator allows them in. They scan the seats quickly, stopping on Dib for a moment before continuing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They rush to the back and sit in a seat. Dib sits, confused, for a moment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why did they stop and stare at me?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He looks back at the human for a moment. The human makes a ‘What?’ gesture with their hands and crosses their arms over their bag.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dib awkwardly waves and sits back in his seat as the skool buz began to move. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It seems that staring at people makes them angry. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He quickly writes that down and smiles. Collecting information like this will be easy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The buz takes all of the students to the Hi Skool. The operator stops at the entrance and yells at everybody to get off. They quickly shuffle off, with Dib following behind the large crowd. Once he steps off the buz, the human from before is watching him. They make a motion to get Dib to come closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The human crosses their arms. “Are you new here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dib blinks and then nods. “Yes. I’m new. Where do I go to register for the skool?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They raise an eyebrow at Dib’s question. “Your parents should have registered you already.” They exhale and bring their hand to the bridge of their nose, seeming to think about something. “Go to the office. There are signposts in the school that’ll guide you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dib gives a small smile and nods. “Thank you uh…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Zim.” They stick out their hand. “My name’s Zim.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The alien shakes Zim’s hand. “Thank you Zim!” Dib turns away and rushes into the building. Leaving Zim to trail behind to their own class.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What a weird kid.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Zim stuffs his hands in his pockets and idly makes his way to class. He waves to the teacher and sits in his seat. He crosses his arms on the desks and lowers his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zim watches the clock tick by slowly before noticing someone at the front of the class. “Weird kid?” He mutters to himself, narrowing his eyes at the new person. It was odd to see actually attractive people at the school. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They have to be from a different country.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A sudden and loud ringing fills the air. Dib brings his hands to his head and quietly hisses. Once the ringing stops he removes his hands and chuckles nervously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The teacher claps his hands to get everyone’s attention. “Alright class, we have a new student.” He motions to Dib. “Introduce yourself son.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He steps forward and waves. “Hello everybody. My name’s Dib.” He turns to the teacher. “Is that good?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Say where you’re from.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where I’m from.. Ehh... I’m from a place called...” Dib stops and quietly snaps his fingers. “Earrrrrrth.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The teacher snorts and shrugs. “Good enough. Take a seat next to Zim. He’s over there.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a nod, Dib scuttles over to the desk and sits down. He turns to Zim and gives him a smile. “I hope to have a great year learning from you and this class.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zim nods and sits back in his chair. “Yeah you too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the teen sat back, Dib noticed his hoodie. It was bright green with a darker green face with large blue eyes on it. Dib furrows his fake brows and points to it. “What’s that on your clothes?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zim looks down and back up at Dib. “It’s an alien.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A-alien?” Dib clears his throat. “You don’t really believe in aliens do you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zim shrugs and laughs. “They’re probably real. I bet that an alien built my neighbor’s new house. It sprung out of nowhere and it looks very unstable.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dib feels his antennae shift nervously under his wig. “Oh, haha. Well </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t think they’re real. That’s ridiculous.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe. But maybe they are real.” He stares at Dib. “Maybe you’re an alien.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There is a small pause between the two before Zim laughs and lightly punches Dib’s shoulder. “I’m just joshing you man.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dib nervously laughs. “Y-yeah.” The Irken turns his attention to the teacher as class begins.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This mission is going to be harder than I thought.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After sitting in the same seat for multiple hours, the horrid bell rang again. Dib watches as all of the humans stand up and push in their chairs. He watches as Zim stands and looks at him. “Come on. It’s time for lunch.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dib could feel his antennae try to perk up under his wig. He places his hand on his head and smiles at Zim. He notices Zim’s bag on his back and tilts his head. “Why are you bringing your bag? All of the other students are leaving theirs behind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zim glances behind him and snorts. “What about you? You’re bringing your bag. You haven’t taken it off all class.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dib grips the straps he made and sticks out his lower lip, calculating a witty response. He didn’t get to think very long before Zim started to leave the classroom. “H-hey wait!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hurry up. I don’t like waiting long for people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dib rushes over to the human and follows him to a large room with multiple tables. The room was loud and a disgusting scent was present. He flicked his worm-like tongue out of his mouth and grimaces. “Why does it smell so bad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zim shrugs. “I’ve wondered the same thing for the past two months.” Zim carefully places his bag on the floor and sits down. Dib sits in front of the human and taps his fingers on the table. “What food do they serve here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s Mystery Meat Monday.” He looks over at a poster and squints. “And beans I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dib furrows is eyebrows and quietly growls. “Gross.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zim gives him a small nod. “Yeah. I don’t eat lunch here.” He takes out a rectangular device and starts playing with it. Dib leans forward in an attempt to look at the object. Zim looks up at the alien and raises an eyebrow. “Have you never seen a phone before?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dib quickly sits back down. “No… I have not seen such a device.” He feels his insides growl in hunger and nervously laughs. “I’ll be right back. I’m going to grab something to eat.” He gets up and shuffles away from the table</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Dib left, Zim let out a small sigh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jeez. Why does he keep following me? It’s so weird…” </span>
  </em>
  <span> He rests his cheek on his hand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least he’s not annoying. He’s probably just confused.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He turns his attention to his phone and continues playing his game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zim is halfway through a round of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Amidst Our Ship</span>
  </em>
  <span> before he hears Dib clear his throat. “Excuse me, Zim.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teen looks up and tilts his head. “Yeah? What’s up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dib awkwardly tosses Zim a bag with a strange script written across the top. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He turns the bag over and the same script is present on the back. “What does any of this say? I don’t know how to read this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dib’s eyes glanced around, presumably in though. “It says ‘Good Chips’ and the back has nutrition facts. The chips are from where </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> from. That’s my native tongue.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zim feels his cheeks heat up. “Thanks. No one ever gave me snacks before.” He opens the bag and puts a chip in his mouth. He tenses at the extremely salty yet sickenly sweet taste. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God that’s overwhelming.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He swallows the chip and hits his chest with his fist. “That’s uh, very strong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The new kid had already stuffed his face with half the bag. There are crumbs all around his mouth and some on his puffed cheeks. “You were really hungry, eh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dib swallows his food and wipes the particles from his face. “Yes. The class made me very hungry and I really wanted to eat.” He looks down at Zim’s chips and back up. “Did you even try the chips? Are you going to eat anymore?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zim winces at the kid’s sad expression. He didn’t mind the chips; they were just… </span>
  <em>
    <span>too much</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He grabs a few more chips from the bag and hands the rest to Dib. “I’m not that hungry. You can have the rest of mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dib snatches the bag and pours its contents in his mouth. Zim hesitantly puts the other chips in his mouth and chews. “Not to be rude but how can you eat such salty chips?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dib quickly licks his lips and blinks. “What do you mean? This is barely any salt.” He looks at the back and points at the unreadable script. “It says there is only 5 durts.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How much is 5 durts to grams?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dib freezes for a moment and turns away. Zim waits for the new kid to turn back around. “About two Earth grams!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zim raises his eyebrow again. “Earth grams?” He was less concerned with the sheer amount of salt in the chips than what Dib has said. “You sound like an alien.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dib’s eyes widen and he violently shakes his head. “Silly me! I meant just regular grams! IReallyLikeSpaceSoSometimesIForgetThatILiveOnEarth!” He flashes an embarrassed smile. “You know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zim blinks and rubs the side of his head. “I’m not sure what you said but I’ll just assume it's a joke.” he gestures to himself. “Because of my ‘Earth hoodie’ with the ‘non-Earth alien’ on it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zim sees Dib’s eyebrows furrow slightly. Zim looks surprised for a moment but doesn’t say anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zim jumps at sudden laughter from Dib. “Yes, yes! I get the joke now!” He turns away quickly and turns back. “Pun intended, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zim snorts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh you poor, silly fool.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “‘Pun intended’ is for puns. But eh, close enough.” He looks down at his phone and sighs. Lunch is supposed to be done in another 20 minutes. He sighs, puts his backpack back on, and leaves the lunchroom while Dib is distracted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry dude. I need alone time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dib inhales his third bag of chips and chirps happily. He covers his hand over his mouth. Humans don’t chirp. He looks up only to see that Zim is gone. He whips his head around and frowns when he can’t find the human. “I must’ve annoyed him. Gaz is right. I need to keep my mouth shut more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dib rolls up his sleeve and types something on his communication brace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hi Gaz! And Dr. Membrane. I am updating you on my mission so far. I think I am getting the trust of a human boy. At least I thought I was. He seemed to have disappeared. I think I was talking too much. I’ll send you another message after Earth skool is complete. Hail the Tallest.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dib covers the brace again and slouches. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I should try talking to another human here.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He scans the room and notices an orange-haired student sitting alone. He takes a deep breath and heads towards them. “Hello fellow student! May I sit here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They look up from their phone at Dib. They flash a massive smile at him. “Of course! Not many people want to sit with me!” They stick out their hand. “I’m Keef! My other friend has started here as a freshman. I don’t think he likes me anymore. Maybe because he got held back and I got to be a freshman first? I don’t know. Are you in his class? His name is Zim!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dib smiles in annoyance. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Irk this was a mistake. And I thought </span>
  </em>
  <span>I </span>
  <em>
    <span>talked too much.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He takes Keef’s hands and briefly shakes it. “Yes I’m in Zim’s class I-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you friends with him? Is he nice to you? Do you hang out after school?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t say ‘friends’ but-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>best</span>
  </em>
  <span> friends? Or are you dating? Oh I’m so glad that he has such a nice person-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop! Please.” Dib grabs onto his head and shakes it. “Zim and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>barely</span>
  </em>
  <span> know each other! I’m new and was hoping to meet new humans but I didn’t think it would be so </span>
  <em>
    <span>annoying</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keef’s eyes seem to leak a clear liquid from them. “I-I’m sorry… I-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dib turns on his heels before listening to the rest of Keef’s words. He stomps to his original table and covers his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Irk, I hope I didn’t make too much of a scene.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He looks up at Zim’s empty seat and sighs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And I guess I’ll have to find another, </span>
  </em>
  <span>another, human to study.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zim rubs the sides of his head as the end of lunch bell rang. He didn’t feel too bad about ditching the new kid. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sure he’s fine. I didn’t do much at lunch anyway. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He cringes to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Other than insulting his culture’s stance on chips. Was that an insult? Am I overreacting again? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, Zim.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zim looks up at Dib and groans to himself. “What’s up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to apologize if I offended you or your friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My friend? Who are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your orange-haired friend. Keef I think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zim raised both of his eyebrows in surprise. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So as soon as I left he found Keef and offended him? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“How did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>offend</span>
  </em>
  <span> him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I yelled at him to stop talking... And I called him annoying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zim flinches. “Oh god. The poor thing’s probably a mess.” He takes out his phone and pulls up his messages with Keef. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s been three months since I last spoke with him? God I’m an awful friend. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He looks up at Dib and then back at his phone. “Give me a minute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>heya keef. i heard that dib made you upset. hes new and i guess hasnt had friends before?? idk but if you need to say hi stop by my house.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bell rings again. Zim watches as Dib covers his head and hisses. He furrows his eyebrows. “You’ll get used to it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dib sits down and Zim watches him scribble down notes on a piece of paper. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The bell is loud… Zim says it’ll be fine..? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He shakes his head and rests his face on his hand. He knows he shouldn’t be nosy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teacher begins the class. It is around 30 minutes in when Zim feels his bag rustle and notices Dib glancing over at the bag. He watches as Dib’s eyes begin to widen. Zim locks eyes with the new kid as he remembers today’s morning in his room. “Oh shi-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gir shoves his head through the opening of the bag, cutting Zim off. The teen covers his face and begins to shake. “HOW WAS THAT ZIM?! It was good right? Right?! RIGHT?! Tell me I did a good job! Zim? ANSWER ME!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dib eyes widen as the Earth dog speaks and appears out of Zim’s bag. The human’s face reddens and he shakes. During the chaos, Dib quickly lifts his sleeve up to look at his notes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dogs can’t speak! And most Earth creatures are very primitive…</span>
  </em>
  <span> he briefly glances up at the teacher, who had brought his hand to his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zim. Why is your dog in your backpack?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zim lifts his head from his hands and quickly grabs the dog. “I’m sorry sir, I really am. Gir really wanted to join me at school. I wasn’t expecting this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>listened</span>
  </em>
  <span> to your talking dog?” He sets the chalk down and moves for the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing sir?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“I’m calling your parents to get the dog. I can’t believe you would bring it. I really can’t.” He begins to type in the numbers for Zim’s parents</span> <span>as he looks at a small book.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dib quietly leans over to look at the talking dog. It looks up at Dib and its eyes widen. “WOW! You smell really weird!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dibs hands dart to his head as the dog screams at him. Out of a slitted eye, Dib watches as Zim removes a collar from the dog’s neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m really sorry, man. Gir can be a bit of a brat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How…” He slowly lowers his hands from his head. “How can he speak? No dog I’ve seen ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>spoke</span>
  </em>
  <span> before.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zim holds the collar up for Dib to see. “I made this. It translates his thoughts into English. Kinda like the monkey from that one movie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dib blinks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh—Nevermind. I knew I shouldn’t have taken him to school. I—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teacher snaps his fingers, cutting Zim off. ”Zim I told you to go to the principal. You’re going to wait for your mother so she can pick up the dog.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zim groans and lifts himself out of his desk. He takes </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gir</span>
  </em>
  <span> out of his bag and holds it in his arms. “See ya later.” He grabs a slip of paper from the teacher and leaves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dib’s antennae twitch wildly under his wig. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who is this “Principal”? What are they going to do to Zim?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Through the corner of his eye, a student from behind him grabs his chair. He turns his head and sees a human with purple pigtails and metal in their teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey—Dib is it?—it’s ok. The principal is a nice person. Zim has gone there before he’ll be fine.” They give Dib a wide smile, exposing the metal connecting their teeth together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is… is that so?” Dib looks down at the human’s hand, still gripping his chair, and looks back up. “Can you let go of that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They nod and remove their hand. “My name is Gretchen by the way! I... already know your name.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dib scans her face and squints his eyes slightly. Her cheeks are a reddish-pink color. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t know humans could also change color. I wonder what red means.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snaps out of thought and hesitantly sticks out his hand. “Yeah… my name is Dib. Nice uh… nice to meet you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gretchen shakes his hands and tilts her head slightly. “Have you never seen braces before? You keep looking down at my teeth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dib’s eyes widen. “I’m sorry. No, I haven’t seen these </span>
  <em>
    <span>braces</span>
  </em>
  <span> before… what do they do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gretchen brings a finger to her lips and points at the teacher. “I’ll tell you later, he’s going to start teaching again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zim shuffles to the office as Gir aggressively wiggles in his arms. The dog was barking and whimpering at Zim, most likely asking for the collar back. “Gir. Please calm down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks up at Zim, widening his eyes so they sparkle from the ceiling lights. He quietly whimpers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teen sighs and grabs the collar. He fastens it on Gir’s neck and smiles. “Is that better buddy? Promise you’ll be quiet ok?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gir sticks his tongue out and happily pants. “Like this morning? I can be quiet like this morning!!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Zim winces and brings his finger to his lips. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Quiet</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gir! You have to go home.” Gir whimpers again and snuggles into his owner’s arms. “Thanks buddy.” He kisses the top of his dog’s head and enters the office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mother was already in the room. She squints her eyes at him as soon as he steps through the door. She clicks her tongue before sighing. “How did you manage to sneak the dog out of the house? He’s so loud.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zim chuckles nervously and holds Gir up to his mom. “He was being good until after lunch. Then he got too excited.” Gir’s eyes widen at the site of Zim’s mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mama! Hi Mama!! I went to school today!!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mom’s annoyance melts into a warm smile. “I know baby, you convinced your brother to take you.” She kisses Gir’s cheek and cradles him in her arms. “I’m going home. Your father and I will figure out what to do about this.” She turns and leaves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zim waves as his mother exits the office. He turns to see the secretary’s shocked expression. “D-d-did your d-dog just t-t-t-talk?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I can go now right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nods. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gives the secretary a thumbs up, turns on his heel, and leaves the office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zim opens the door to the classroom. Immediately, he notices that Gretchen moved to sit next to Dib. His eyes shifts to his backpack, it was delicately placed on the floor. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s weird. I don’t remember giving Gretchen the permission to touch my bag. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He walks to his desk and looks down at the desk thief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gretchen looks up and locks eyes with Zim. She gives an awkward smile and scurries back to her seat, clearly embarrassed. Zim huffs and sits down in his reclaimed chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Further into the class, Dib turns his head to look at Zim. His eyes are wide. Zim is taken aback and furrows his brows. “You good buddy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dib nods. “Earth’s water supply is mostly undrinkable because of the high salt concentration.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zim slowly lifts an eyebrow. “Okaaaaay… I learned that when I was super young. What about it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How will the human race survive if all that’s left is salty water?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zim shrugs and looks towards the front of the class. “Who knows. Maybe we’ll find a new planet or something.” He looks back at Dib. “Would you know a good planet, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Space Boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dib flinches at Zim’s remark. “Sp-space boy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The human shrugs again and crosses his arms. “You talk like an alien. Hope you don’t mind the nickname.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dib awkwardly laughs. “As long as you know I’m not an alien!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zim chuckles into his hand. “See! Right there. Besides, calling you Space Boy seems nicer than ‘new kid’ or weird kid.’”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah…” Dib turns back to the front of the class. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Irk! It’s been only a day and my cover has almost been blown too many times. I’m going to have to befriend </span>
  </em>
  <span>dumber</span>
  <em>
    <span> humans.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He glances at Zim, who was chewing the eraser on a pencil, and grimaces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Actually…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll be fine.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The </span>
  <em>
    <span>evil</span>
  </em>
  <span> bell rings once more. Dib flinches again, clawing at his arm. The sound was unbearable. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why in IRK does this bell ring so much? It’s TORTURE!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dib was taken from his agony when Zim taps the alien’s desk multiple times. “Hey, dude, that’s the last bell. You can relax.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dib puts his hand to his chest and breaths out. “Thanks.” He turns to face Gretchen. “Can you tell me what your </span>
  <em>
    <span>braces</span>
  </em>
  <span> do now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zim turns to face the purpled-haired human as well. “Actually yeah. You’ve had those for, what, 3 years? Your teeth look fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They make my teeth straight. The wires tug on my teeth to keep them in one line.” Gretchen shifts in her chair and completely ignores Zim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dib notices Zim’s eye twitch but doesn’t acknowledge it. He brings both of his hands to his mouth. “They </span>
  <em>
    <span>straighten</span>
  </em>
  <span> your teeth? What’s wrong with crooked teeth?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shrugs. “My teeth would uh…” she scratches her head after her pause. “I don’t know. My dad just told me that I need braces.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That just seems rude.” Zim tries to add before Dib spoke his thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dib sticks out his worm-like tongue in disgust. “There’s no point to straightening teeth. It seems like an aesthetic choice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I guess so…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zim huffs and stands up. “Since you don’t want to include me in this conversation I’ll just leave.” He flings his backpack over his shoulders. “See you tomorrow, Space Boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dib furrows his brow as Zim leaves. He clearly made him feel bad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He calls you </span>
  <em>
    <span>Space Boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I don’t really care.. Why does it matter?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It just…” Gretchen crosses one of her legs over the other. “Seems like he’s trying to be mean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I thought it was just a nickname. Zim seems more… dismissive. Not… </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Like he’s trying to insult you? Because of the way you speak.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They way I speak? Are you saying there’s something wrong with how I string these complex words together? The language shared here is weird.” He quickly stands up in a similar fashion that Zim had. “Goodbye.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gretchen stands up, her face reddening. “W-wait I didn’t mean to offend you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Typically people don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean </span>
  </em>
  <span>to offend others.” He looks out the window and sees Earth children piling into the yellow transport. “I have to catch the buz.” Dib quickly makes his way out the door. Humans had too many emotions. Their personalities were widely different from Irkens. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Especially that Gretchen. Most female Irkens I’ve spoken to were more… hard-headed? Loud? Not changing colors?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dib shakes his thoughts away as he steps onto the buz. He reaches into his pak and grabs the </span>
  <em>
    <span>buzpaz </span>
  </em>
  <span>needed to board the buz. He confidently shows it to the conductor and chirps. “Now I have a paz, conductor of the buz!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The conductor briefly looks at the pass and points behind them. “Just pick a seat, little dude. No one really checks the passes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dib growls to himself but huffs out a thank you. He quickly spotted Zim at the back of the buz and contemplated sitting next to him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I would but… there’s so many stains… and he might still be mad… I have no idea what humans can do when they’re angry…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dib shakes his head and finds the seat he had that morning. It was still free of stains but how crunchy the seat was earlier made Dib uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighs and sits down. The same shiver runs up his spin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll have to bring a cushion. This is not ideal.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dib stares at the window and watches the skool building disappear as the buz pulls away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as the bus comes to a stop, Zim stands up and rushes to the front. He didn’t want to stay on the miserable thing any longer. He passes a confused Dib and exits the bus. Once he steps off, the rest of the passengers get up to exit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His attention turns to his home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, right. Dad’s going to have a </span>
  </em>
  <span>talk</span>
  <em>
    <span> with me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He sighs and saunters up the driveway. Zim reaches into his bag and pulls out his key. As soon as he was about to put the key in the key hole he heard his name called behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zim! Can we talk real quick!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He huffs when he recognizes the voice. He turns to an exhausted Keef and gives him an awkward smile. “Hey dude.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keef flashes a large, toothy smile. “Thanks for inviting me over! I haven’t seen Gir in a while, I can’t wait to catch up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zim flinches. “I didn’t-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keef cuts him off. “Oh! Sorry you probably have to ask your mom first huh? I’ll wait out here, don't worry!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zim’s smile grows more annoyed but he nods. “Yeah. Let me just ask my mom.” He turns to the door and quickly unlocks it. “Wait here.” He enters his home and throws his backpack onto the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom! You home?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m in the living room honey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rushes to his mother’s voice and skids to a halt when he sees his father sitting next to her. “Oh, hi dad-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zim I’m so beyond baffled. Why would you bring Gir to school?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He asked and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re older than him. He’s just a puppy. You need to tell him no.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zim nods as his father continues to speak. “Yes sir, it won’t happen again.” He glances to the hallway and back at his parents. “Could Keef come inside?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mother jumps to her feet. “Keef is here?! Honey, wait outside with him, the house is a mess!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom, it’s fine. He’s not the pope.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t mean I want him to think we’re slobs! Wait outside, I’ll let you in when it’s tidy, ok?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dib runs to his base as fast as he can. The contact lenses and his itchy wig was driving him mad. He quickly slams the door and his pak legs remove the uncomfortable accessories. He falls against the door and slowly slides down it until he is sitting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Computer!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, APPRENTICE DIB?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please call Dr. Membrane and Invader Gaz.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Right away, sir.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of Dib’s disguise disappears and the straps on his shoulders go back into his pak. He stands up, adjusts his antennae, and smooths the wrinkles out of his uniform. He places his hands behind his back as the call connects.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dib!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gaz’s face fills up the screen as she happily greets her twin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“How’s the mission going? You didn’t get hurt did you?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Gaz. I’m collecting a lot of information. There are so many Earthican species on this planet. Some of these are even on Irk!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaz’s antennae twitch. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Really? How interesting. And what about the humans?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dib rolls up his sleeve to access his notes. “First point, they are all, for the most part, dirty and ugly creatures. There are a handful of humans that do not match this description. Two of them go by Keef and Zim.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Zim? Keef? What are these human names? They sound ridiculous.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dib nods. “Secondly, they don’t seem to like being stared at. Their faces also change colors based on their mood.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Changes colors? What do you mean?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well Irken’s face will flush a light pink when we are angry. Human’s faces can be pink, red, or even green.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you know what these colors mean?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe the red color is angry. Human’s blood is red so that makes sense. I don’t know what pink means. Perhaps embarrassment? And green…” He looks out his tinted window and watches as the humans tussle with each other. “No clue.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s going on outside? Did you see something?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The humans are just fighting. Nothing special.” Dib rolls his sleeve down and returns his hands behind his back. “Is Dr. Membrane there? I’d like to talk to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaz turns around. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oi! Membrane! Dib wants to talk to you!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She moves out of the way as Dr. Membrane comes into view. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dib chirps again and smiles at his mentor. “Hi Dr. Membrane sir! How is everything at the lab? Is Gaz healing well?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Membrane lifts up Gaz and motions to the cut across her stomach. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Her stomach wound is healing quickly and-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaz shoves her hand into his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“He put acid or something on the cut! It hurt for a bit but it stopped bleeding!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dib smiles. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you Tallest Red and Tallest Purple. I don’t know where I’d be if you didn’t show mercy on my twin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Make sure to keep up with your studies, young Dib! You have much more to learn when you get back to Irk! I have to do a few tests on Gaz’s facial scar so I have to go.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye sir! Goodbye Gaz! I’ll call you again when I get more information!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Call Disconnected. Would you like to make any more calls? The Tallest do require that you contact them every week.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dib shutters. Talking to the Tallest would put too much stress on him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I know Gaz spoke to them a lot but I’ve never even been in the </span>
  </em>
  <span>presence </span>
  <em>
    <span>of the Tallest.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I’ll call them tomorrow. Schedule a time where they are free.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course, APPRENTICE DIB.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Computer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please change how you address me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How would you like me to address you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Invader Dib.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for not posting :p I lost motivation but I'm back!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>